Laj'ral
Once a proud warrior for the Horde, Laj'ral is now a Death Knight who, despite being freed from the Scoruge's control, seems to be every bit as cruel and bloodthirsty as he was before. Description Large and bulky for a Darkspear Troll, Laj'ral's form stood out amongst his normally sleek and slender fellows. Heavily muscled, he lacks none of the predatory grace that was common to his kind. However, he stands out even more due to his death and rebirth as a Death Knight; instead of the usual blue skin of his kind, his skin is a pallid, sickly yellow in hue. His hair, once a vibrant orange, is now a lifeless white. Finally, his eyes have the characteristic unearthly blue glow seen by many other Death Knights. However, he carries himself with a certain pride, openly acknowledging what he is, almost reveling in it. His manner of dress seems to only emphasise the point. He seemingly permanently is dressed in a suit of heavy plate armour which is designed only to emphasise his size and bulk, adding to his intimidating presence. While he wears traditional Troll facepaint, he has chosen to decorate it in black and white, giving his face a fierce, skull-like visage. Personality Many Death Knights, once freed from the Scourge's control, seek to renounce their ways and make amends for their past misdeeds. Even the most vengeful and driven individuals would choose not to follow the same paths that they had as a part of the Scourge. Laj'ral is not one of them. While he is grateful for his free will and able to control his own destiny, he still acts no different to how he had when being controlled by the Lich King. Violent and bloodthirsty, he revels in the carnage and devastation he is capable of unleashing. To him, there is no action that is too base, too vile to contemplate; if it will destroy the enemy, then he will gladly do it. Even better, however, is those things that will bring pain and suffering to him instead; while he enjoys killing and destruction, he enjoys the agony that comes with it even more. He tends to look down on his fellows that choose a more "noble" cause of action, seeing them as being cowards who are unwilling to embrace their true nature. To him, any Death Knight who does not enjoy violence might as well have stayed with the Scourge or, better still, just die, preferably by his blade. Despite this, however, he does feel a desire to destroy the Scourge. Wheather this is out of some sense of vengeance or simply an urge to unleash more carnage is another matter. Deep down, Laj'ral has a certain degree of cowardice to himself. While he does love to kill, his favourite targets are those who cannot fight back or defend themselves. He is not afraid of a fair fight, he just prefers the unfair ones. He has an intense hatred of Blood Elves, and doesn't mind telling everyone around him about it – even his guild members. Or, more to the point, especially the guild members. History A part of the Darkspear trabe, Laj'ral was a warrior from a young age. He fought in many of the conflicts that the Darkspears found themselves involved in, doing his best to defend his people. However, the constant battles did wear at the Troll; he became convinced that the entire world was out to get his people, and that their only real defense would be to kill anyone who dared to try. While he supported the Horde, he felt that the Darkspears should not need to abandon their traditional ways. Regardless, he gladly fought for the Horde, doing his best to skirt at the boundaries of what was seen as acceptable conduct. He would gladly attack Alliance forces and civilians if he thought he could get away with it. He passed through a succession of guilds, getting what he wanted from them before leaving. Joining the Redrock Raiders, he was recruited by Bowen Thropping into an attack on Stratholme in an attempt to capture Baron Rivendare's mount. The attack was, like all the others, a failure, with Laj'ral seemingly killed; certainly the members of the Raiders didn't bother to look for his body... not that they tried that hard. Instead, Laj'ral was taken to Acherus where he was reborn as a Death Knight in the service of the Lich King. While he was amongst those were freed from the Scourge, his behavior did not change at all; he was still a relentless, merciless, savage killer, just one doing it in the name of the Horde. Despite this, Bowen was more then willing to let him back into the Raiders. Her reasons were unclear, she may have felt bad over abandoning him, or she may have just wanted another follower to prop her up. Either way, he didn't care; it just gave him more opportunities to kill things. category:Characters category:Horde category:Jungle Troll category:Death Knight category:Redrock Raiders category:Articles by Darthfish